Mi Ángel
by Sakura Li Kinomoto24
Summary: Que hace una madre por sus hijos, Sakura tomo una decisión difícil para salvar a su hija...aun aquella decisión como la tomara su hija después de muchos años.


**Mi Ángel**

**Capitulo**

**Sakura**

**Sakura POV**

Miro el cielo azul con unas cuantas nubes blancas que avanzan lentamente, el solo que brilla en lo alto de todo ese gran cielo, los pajaritos vuelan en este primavera, el viento sopla haciendo que los pétalos de las flores de cerezo vuelen por todo el lugar, cierro mis ojos y siento ese aroma a cereza al abrirlos me percato que en mis manos hay un cerezo en forma de corazón sonrió al recordad aquel amor de verano que me hiso sentir tan dichosa en ese momento y sentir un gran vacío en mi corazón.

Miro al sol y sonrió no todo es tan malo después de todo tengo un Ángel a mi lado, camino hacia la casita de color rosa pastel sonrió al ver a mi Ángel que esta parada en la puerta.

―Mami―dice mi pequeña con una sonrisa.

―Aquí estoy mi Sakura―la tomo entre mis brazos y ella ríe, es hermoso oír esa voz tan dulce.

―Mami que encontraste en el jardín―me dice con una sonrisa.

―Encontré un pétalo de cerezo en forma de corazón―le coloque el pétalo en su mano y sonrió al tocarlo.

La mire era igual a él, sus ojos grandes color ámbar, su cabello castaño caoba y la misma sonrisa de él, mi Ángel me hacia recordarlo tanto y aunque quería olvidarlo no podía allí seguía ante mí su recuerdo.

Me senté a su lado y recordé aquel momento en que lo conocí fue hace 8 años y aún sigue en mi aquel recuerdo.

*************************** 8 años Atrás*****************

Trabajaba medio tiempo como recepcionista de un hotel, estudiaba para ser una gran arqueóloga igual que mi padre pero tenía que aportar también para mis estudios y sostenerme a mí, no vivía ya con mi padre en Tomoeda pues él tenía que ir de viaje así que tenía que hacerme responsable desde muy chica, mi hermano era un médico en Japón y también tenía su vida casi no lo frecuentaba pues él vivía más lejos de donde yo me encontraba.

No me quejaba del puesto en el que estaba pues mi mejor amiga Tomoyo Daidouji era la dueña del hotel, tenía un buen sueldo y estudiaba en una de las mejores escuelas de Tokio.

Era verano todos habían salido de vacaciones yo no podía pues tenía que trabajar ese verano para ahorras más dinero para mi graduación, mi amiga Tomoyo me invito a que trabajara en un hotel que estaba cerca de la playa pues habría más turistas y así podría obtener más dinero, acepte en irme a ese hotel a trabajar.

Tenía razón mi amiga pues había muchos turistas en la playa y el hotel se llenó allí fue donde lo conocí fue por casualidad, él había llegado a tomar unas vacaciones con sus amigos, era un hombre alto, de pelo color castaño casi chocolate, ojos color ámbar y piel color blanca y su sonrisa tan seductora que volvía loca a todas las chicas que están en el hotel, siempre tenía una sonrisa cuando una mujer se le aproximaba.

Sus amigos y el siempre andaban de fiesta y divirtiéndose realizaron una llamada para pedir unas cosas a la habitación pero en ese momento todos estaba ocupado excepto yo así que fui a entregarles lo que querían, toque a la habitación y espere a que me abrieran y cuando lo hicieron me quede sorprendida pues era él que había abierto la puerta me sonreí y yo solo baje la cabeza de la vergüenza de verlo frente a frente.

El sonrió y me dijo.

―No esperaba que subiera la recepcionista― rio al verme y yo solo suspire.

―Bueno…yo…― me mordí el labio no sabía que decirle, me ponía muy nerviosa su cercanía y él no lo notaba lo sabía.

―Bien pues pasa― me dijo haciendo a un lado, lo mire con sorpresa y le entregue las cosas que habían pedido.

―Lo siento pero no puedo― lo mire por última vez y corrí para que no viera mi sonrojo en mi cara.

Él solo se quedó allí parado vendo como huía de él.

Siempre que bajaba me miraba con una sonrisa y reía era frustrante mirarlo a la cara, pues me atraía mucho ese chico, le conté a mi amiga lo que me hacía sentir aquel chico y ella aseguro que era amor.

En uno de mis descansó fui a la playa a ver como los turistas se divertían en la playa, me senté en la arena y mire como las olas del mar venían y se regresaban, estaba concentraba vendo aquel mar que no me percaté de que estaba alguien a mi lado.

―Es lindo el mar de Japón― dijo una voz que conocía muy bien, me gire a un lado y lo mire allí estaba el chico que me hacía sentir tantas cosas, el que me ponía nerviosa, el que hacia latir mi corazón fuertemente. Me gire y me levante pero alguien tomo mi mano y me hiso sentarme de nuevo me sorprendió mucho aquel gesto lo mire con sorpresa.

―Tú no eres ahora la recepcionista si no― sonrió ―Sakura― me miro con aquella sonrisa, baje mi rostro que ya estaba rojo ―Me encanta tus ojos color verde― lo mire y gire para que no me viera pero el tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y respire lentamente era la primera vez que un hombre me hacía sentir todas esas cosas, era el primer hombre que me había enamorado.

―Como sabe mi nombre― le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

―Si serás tan tonta― rio divertido ―Tu gafete dice tu nombre― me dijo con una sonrisa y sonreí al recordar que si era cierto.

―Lo siento suelo ser un poco despistada― sonreí y el rio.

―Si lo eres pues estuve intentando llamar tu atención y no lo he conseguido― él se acercó más a mí y sentí su aroma.

―Yo…― me mordí el labio.

―Yo sé lo que te hago sentir, pero lo que no se si eso te gusta a ti― me gire al escuchar eso y por acto sonreí.

Él rio y yo igual, después me dijo su nombre Shaoran Li que venía de Hong Kong, que era un estudiante de universidad y que había venido a visitar las playas de Japón pues quería ver aquel país del cual se enamoró de una hermosa rosa de color rosa un cerezo.

Con el paso de los días él me buscaba para hablar sobre los lugares de Japón y su ciudad natal Hong Kong, sobre nuestras vidas él tenía 4 hermanas mayores ya casadas, una madre muy buena y una empresa que tenía que liderar.

Poco a poco me fui enamorando de él a tan grado de entregarme a él en cuerpo y alma, aun lo recuerdo era una noche donde el cielo había estrellas brillando y la luna más blanca que de costumbre, habíamos encontrado un lugar tranquilo en la playa y allí fue donde me entregue por primera vez a un hombre, él fue el primero y el único.

Pero como todo amor de verano se acabó el final de las vacaciones llego y él tenía que regresar a Hong Kong a su vida y yo tenía que continuar con la mía pero antes de irse el prometió en volver a mi lado.

Paso el tiempo y nunca volvió como lo había prometido, no tenía una dirección para buscarlo, me empecé a sentir tan mal en estos meses y sin darme cuenta estaba embarazada de él.

―Sakura tienes que buscarlo que se haga cargo― me decía mi mejor amiga con malestar y preocupación.

―Lo sé pero no sé cómo buscarlo― le dije y ella sonrió.

―Oh Sakura tienes a una amiga tan inteligente― me dio una hoja donde estaba una dirección y la mire con sorpresa.

―Es donde vive él ― le dije y ella sonrió, me abrazo y me dijo.

―Vas a ir a China a Buscarlo― la abrace y reímos las dos.

Por fin me iba a encontrar contigo después de 5 meses de aquella vez que nos vimos, estaba emocionada por verte de nuevo, viaje hasta Hong Kong para darte la noticia pero justo cuando llegue a la dirección que me había proporcionado Tomoyo me di cuenta de que había una gran fiesta, no me dejaron entra pues no tenia invitación.

Le pregunte al señor que estaba en la puerta sobre que festejaban y él me dio que una la boda del heredero de la familia Li, Shaoran Li estaba casado, mire adentro y allí estaba él y una mujer realmente hermosa.

Me regrese a Japón triste por lo que había visto se lo chonte a mi amiga lo que había sucedido pero era mejor no decirle nada y tomar la responsabilidad de este bebe en mis manos.

Mi familia no cuestiono mi decisión de tenerlo yo sola, me apoyaron hasta el último momento nunca les dije quien era el padre de mi hija era mejor mantener ese secreto conmigo.

El día que nació mi hija fue el más feliz de todos pues era un Angelito que motivaba a seguir adelante, todo era tan perfecto ella era saludable y llena de vida pero después cuando entro a la escuela le diagnosticaron una extraña enfermedad que me hiso ponerme a pensar que iba a suceder con ella.

La lleve con varios doctores que mi hermano conocía pero ninguno daba alguna esperanza y yo me sentía tan llena de impotencia de no poder ayudarla, mi hermano encontró la única solución para la enfermedad de mi hija era difícil la decisión pero tenía que hacerlo por el futuro de Sakura.

Mire a Sakura que estaba a mi lado sonriendo, la tome entre mis brazos y la coloque en la silla de la mesa ella empezó a buscar la cuchara para tomar su cereal.

― Aquí esta cariño― le dije dándole la cuchara de en su mano, ella toco el plato y coloco la cuchara dentro de este, si Sakura había perdido la vista hace 2 años que paso eso, un día me di cuenta que Sakura ya no ve nada.

Ella se puso muy triste y nerviosa porque no sabía cómo lo tomaría su compañeros de clases, ella solo tenía 6 años de edad y se percataba de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, tuve que hablar con los profesores sobre lo que estaba sucediendo con Sakura a lo que acordamos era que estaría en una clase especial para que ella pudiera desarrollarse más y moverse por sí sola.

Ya no podía ver a mi pequeña sufrir tanto pues siempre estaba triste, no podía ver y jamás lo haría solo si se sometía a una operación para que pudiera ver tan solo que no había donante para ella.

―Te has vuelto loca Sakura― decía mi hermano por milésima vez, yo solo lo mire sin ninguna preocupación.

―Ya tome la decisión Touya― sabia que esa decisión era la mejor para Sakura, que hace una madre por un hijo, todo lo hace por ellos.

―Sabes que trae como consecuencias esto― dijo mi hermano mirándome a los ojos y yo solo sonreí.

―Lo sé― sonreí ―Pero deseo que ella vuelva a ver, sé que ella estará bien y que tu estarás con ella― tome la mano de mi hermano y el me abrazo.

―Sakura eres muy valiente a tomar esta difícil decisión― sabía que la decisión era difícil pero que haría una madre por sus hijos todo lo que está en sus manos, para que mi hija volviera ver estaba entre mis manos y lo sabía todos lo sabían.

Miraba a todas aquellas mujeres que eran madre igual que yo como acariciaban las caritas angelicales de sus hijos y ellos reían al ver a su madre, sonreí al ver que un dia mi Sakura podría volverme a ver y que me sonriera de ese modo.

―Sakura― escuche una voz que me hiso regresar al lugar donde estaba, era mi amiga Tomoyo que me había citado en un café cerca de su trabajo.

―Hola Tomoyo― le dije saludándola y ella se sentó enfrente de mí y sonrió.

―Estas hermosa Sakura― me dijo con esa sonrisa tan especial que tenía.

―Gracias ― dije tomando su mano ―Dime para que me citaste aquí― le dije aun mirándola a los ojos.

―Sakura sabes que he estado en contacto con él― me dijo aun apretando mi mano ―Li Shaoran quiere verte nuevo― la mire y suspire hace muchos años que no sabía nada de él, lo sabía que era muy feliz a lado de su esposa, que su empresa era una de las mejores en toda Asia y quera millonario.

Aun no sabía el motivo por el cual quería verme si el nunca regreso como lo prometió.

―Tomoyo no le habrás dicho que tiene una hija conmigo verdad― le dije viéndola a los ojos y ella negó con su cabeza.

―Nunca se lo diría Sakura, espero que su se lo digas― reí con ironía.

―No quiero verlo nunca más― le dije segura de mi misma.

―Sakura él debe saber la decisión que tomaste― solté la mano de Tomoyo y antes de parame le dije.

―La desion está tomada y lo are porque mi deseo es volver a ver a mi hija feliz―me marche de aquel lugar y antes de seguir caminado lo mire allí estaba él bajando de su carro tan elegante, él como siempre como todo un galán me miro pero no dijo nada y yo solo me di la vuelta y camine sin mirar a atrás.

El tiempo paso y el día llego era momento de dar marcha a la decisión que había tomado, antes de que ingresara mi pequeña Sakura le dije.

―Mi pequeño Ángel sabes que mama te ama con todo su corazón, sabe que con esta operación podrás volver a ver― mi pequeña sonrió y me acaricio la cara con sus mamitas, mis lágrimas salieron de mis ojos y la bese en sus mejillas ―Cuando crezcas sabrás porque mami hizo esto y que fue una decisión difícil pero todo era para que volvieran a ver, mi pequeño Ángel― la bese por última vez y ella me dijo.

―Mami te amo― seque mis lágrimas y respire profundamente.

Al salir me encontré con mi hermano que me abrazo con mucho cariño, llore entre sus brazos.

―Por favor Touya cuida a mi hija― le dije mirándolo a los ojos, él seco mis lágrimas y sonrió.

―Claro que si hermana― me volvió abrazar.

Mire por última vez a mi hija la cual estaba preparando para la operación, sabría que cuando volviera su vista a la primera persona que quiere ver es a mí pero no estaré con ella en ese momento porque así era la decisión, pero sé que cunado creciera entendería el motivo por el cual no estaba con ella en aquel momento.

Una madre hace grandes sacrificios por ver a sus hijos felices aunque los hijos no entienda porque esas difíciles decisiones que tomo su madre, pero al final se darán cuenta de lo valiosa que son las madres que dan todo por ellos.

******************************** 10 años después**********************

**Sakura (hija) POV**

Miro por la venta del avión que este está por aterrizar y sonrió por fin regreso a mi país natal, hace 10 años que me fui con mi tío a E.U. después de mi operación para volver a ver mi madre no estaba a mi lado y no sabía por qué hasta pensé que mi madre era mal y que no me amaba hasta que mi tío me fue contando lo que mi madre hiso para que yo volviera ver y justo cuando cumplí los 18 años me dijo toda la verdad de mi pasado y de quien era mi padre, lo primero que quería ver era a mi madre la cual estaba en una estancia especial que se encontraba en el campo.

Cuando baje del avión mire el cielo azul y despejado de Japón se ti el calor de la primavera que estaba en el ambiente, tome un taxi y estaba mirando por la ventana los arboles de cerezo se veían tan hermosas aquellas flores que tanto me gustaban.

Me dirigí a un cafetería donde había quedado de verme con la mejor amiga de mi madre Tomoyo, no sabía si me reconocería pues ya no era aquella niña de 8 años ya era toda una mujer, era media alta, piel blanca, ojos color ámbar iguales a los de mi padre según mi Tío, mi pelo largo color castaño claro igual al de mi madre.

Llegue a la cafetería y baje mi maleta del taxi di las gracias e ingrese a la cafetería con una sonrisa en mis labios el aroma a café me gustaba mucho y el pastel recién hecho igual entre y mire que una hermosa mujer de pelo negro y ojos color violeta que me sonreía.

―Sakura― me abrazo y yo solo suspire sin saber qué hacer.

―Tomoyo Daidouji ― le dije cuando ella me dejo de abrazar y me sonrió.

―Pero mira que grande estas pequeña― reí al escuchar lo último.

―Si crecí mucho― le dije sonriendo y mire que atrás de ella se encontraba un hombre muy apuesto con cabello color castaño casi chocolate y ojos color ámbar igual a los míos, me miro y sonrió.

―Sakura él es…― no la deje que termina pues yo sabía muy bien quien era aquel hombre, si lo sabía mi madre tenía una foto que él.

―Él es mi padre― lo dos me miraron con sorpresa y yo solo sonreí ―Mi madre me dejo una carta donde me conto el gran romance que vivió con él― le dije.

Él señor me miro y sonrió me ayudo a sentarme en la silla de la mesa, pedí un café americano y galletas Tomoyo me hacia la plática sobre cómo fue mi viaje y de mi vida en los E.U. yo le decía lo que quería saber y miraba aquel hombre que ponía mucha atención a lo que decía.

―Dime Sakura de seguro tienes novio― dijo con una sonrisa y rei divertida pues él solo tocio y me miro con angustia de saber si tenía o no.

―No tengo novio― les dije y reí ―Ahora no, me quiero dedicar a estudiar arqueología― les dije y él sonrió.

―Yo quiero que sepas algo importante― me dijo serio y yo solo asentí con mi cabeza de que podía continuar ―Sabes yo ame mucho a tu madre quería volver como lo había prometido pero no me dejaron regresar mi familia y me case obligado por mis padres― me miro y yo lo mire sin decir nada ―Hace 10 años atrás que quería hablar con ella pero no fue posible, después me entere de la decisión que tomo para que tu volvieras a ver y ahora después de tanto tiempo he tratado de hablar con ella pero no aquerido recibirme― aquel hombre bajo la mirada y ve que estaba preocupado por mi madre.

―Lo que quiere decir Li Shaoran es que quiere hablar con Sakura y pedirle disculpas por todo lo que paso― dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

Mire aquel hombre que bajo la mirada y dije.

―Me llevare a mi madre a los E.U. para cuidarla― sonreí ―No importa lo que sucedió en el pasado mi madre es la mejor mama del mundo porque ella me devolvió la vista y ahora es mi turno para que ella vuelva― me levante de la silla y las personas que estaban allí me miraron con sorpresa ―Si tiene algo que decirle a mi madre hágalo― mire al hombre que estaba sorprendido― Yo no puedo decir nada pues todo ya quedo en el pasado ahora es mas importante el futuro de mi madre― sonreí y tome mi maleta.

―¿A dónde vas? ― me dijo Tomoyo, me gire y le dije.

―Voy a ver a mi madre― sonríe y me marche al lugar donde estaba ella, deje mi maleta en recepción y respire profundo pues mi madre se encontraba en el jardín estaba muy nerviosa por volver a verla, mis ojos estaban empezando a llenar de lágrimas me contuve.

―Sabes que yo también quiero verla y hablar con ella― me dijo una voz de hombre, era él que estaba a mi lado viéndome.

―Lo sé pero primero quiero hablar con ella― lo mire a los ojos ―Sé que podrá hablar con ella todo lo que quiera pero este es mi momento y le pido que no interrumpa― le dije alejándome de él y acercándome mas a mi madre que estaba sentada en una banca cerca de un cerezo, la mire estaba tan hermosa tan bella y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mi madre no podía ver pues ella dio su vista para que yo volviera a ver.

La tome de las manos y le dije.

―Mama te amo― ella se sorprendió mucho y de sus ojos salían lágrimas.

―Yo también te amo mi Ángel― me abrazo y yo también la abrace de mis ojos salieron lágrimas de volver a estar en los brazos de mi madre, sabíamos que tarde o temprano nos encontraríamos y que nunca nos volveríamos a separar nunca más.

El viento soplo los pétalos de cerezo y volaron por todo el cielo haciendo mágico ese momento entre madre e hija.

**********************************************Fin*******************************


End file.
